


The Haircut (Stylish Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [23]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik gives Charles a haircut...





	The Haircut (Stylish Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stylish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907549) by [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake). 
  * In response to a prompt by [dedkake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedkake/pseuds/dedkake) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



“You've let yourself go, old friend.”

Charles glared up at Erik. “I beg your pardon?”

“You're too thin, and your hair's a mess. I kind of like the beard, though.” Erik brushed his fingers over the aforementioned facial hair.

Charles pulled back, raked a hand through his hair – it really was too long. “I haven't had time to get it cut.”

“Would you like me to do it?”

“You.”

“I'm better than any barber.”

Probably true. Charles sighed. “All right.” He was a fool, a thrice-damned fool, for even allowing Erik this close, and now he was accepting a haircut? Way to go, Xavier.

“Give me a minute.” Erik disappeared into his bath, reappeared several minutes later with two rolled-up towels and a metal comb and scissors.

“Did you just make those?” Charles gestured at the metal tools.

“I did.”

“Out of what?”

“Your soap dish and part of a faucet handle.” Erik looked unrepentant.

Charles shook his head. “Put them back when you're done”.”

“Of course.” Erik circled Charles and draped a large towel about his shoulders like a cape. He then took the other towel, which he'd evidently soaked in water, and began to dampen Charles' hair.

The water was warm; the touch, startlingly intimate. There was far too much that lay between them yet, but this touch made Charles yearn to set all that aside.

Then Erik stopped, and the moment was gone. Erik used his power to control both scissors and comb, and they lacked the intimacy of touch.

Erik circled round Charles' chair as he worked, studying the results. Occasionally he would tug at a lock or slide his fingers through Charles' hair, and it took all of Charles' flagging self-control not to lean into the touch.

Finally Erik set aside his tools and plunged his fingers deep into Charles' hair, fluffing it. Charles fought the urge to moan. Then those fingers slid along his jaw. “Perfection,” Erik declared, then he leaned down for a kiss.

 _Perfection indeed,_ Charles thought as their lips met. His arms wrapped around Erik's waist, pulling him closer.

Perfection indeed.


End file.
